Dibol
Dibol was a redpill operative who originally was affiliated with Zion, and then was recruited into E Pluribus Neo. He originally served on the Hovercraft Belteshazzar with the Hovercraft Captain, Stack in both the Linenoise and Syntax instances of the Matrix. Due to his potential leadership skills and ambition to help Stack's cause, Dibol is promoted to the rank of Captain of the Hovercraft Joseph for the faction the Oneironauts. Biography Recruitment Burned out with having a troubled life, Laurence Kone dropped out of high school at the age of seventeen and pursued the life of an assassin under numerous aliases. He was primarily known as Canbus during his career, but switched to Dibol close to the end of the war with the Machines, where he was initially among one of the humans assimilated by Agent Smith. However, in part of Neo's sacrifice, the Matrix was rebooted, with Dibol awakening in a jail cell. Dibol has escaped from his prison and attempted to continue his career. During his career, he has heard of Ghost by reputation and idolized him in a similar manner was Kid for Neo. He also has run across a bluepill internet website run by Nathan Dale, which turned out to be a cover site for Stack. Slowly becoming aware of the nature of the Matrix, Ghost has contacted Dibol for recruitment, instructing him to meet with Niobe, and then to seek out Stack after being recovered in Zion. Dibol followed the instructions and took the red pill on April 27, 2005. Rise of an operative While undergoing a recovery phase in Zion, Dibol jacked inside the Matrix, remembering the message to meet with Stack. Dibol met with Stack outside of Club Avalon, eager to join the Belteshazzar. However, assistance from his newfound crew had to be halted, due to a recent crisis with Ivanlesco towards the final phases of Nightfall. Using his newfound skills as a redpill, Dibol had a strong ambition to be as good as his allies in order to do his part for Zion, often carrying out numerous missions for Tyndall shortly after joining the hovercraft. Dibol's actions gained the respect of Zion, as well as the recruitment of fellow Zion Operative Murex that of his Captain for the next three months. During this time period, Dibol was at one point attacked by The Assassin, and was among numerous Zion operatives to figure out the identity of the General. Knowing of the General's true intentions, he has attempted to warn Zion, only to have it fall on deaf ears. On May 25, 2005, Dibol witnessed Morpheus detonating several Code bombs all over the Mega City in Eshean Park, where he also witnessed Morpheus fighting Ookami a good week before Morpheus's assassination. Shortly after taking part in a funeral procession held by his Captain, Dibol took part in the search and rescue of Novalis II crew member Neurophyte. Neurophyte was successfully found, but a dilemma was made. Saving Neurophyte's life at the cost of extracting a killcode program, or sacrificing Neurophyte's life for the kill code. Dibol was among the operatives who voted for the former, but Neurophyte's life ceased some days after the votes. Driven by guilt for losing Neurophyte and Morpheus, Dibol continued carrying out missions for Zion, and his field experience assisted Stack from dying inside the Matrix. Dibol's actions prompted Stack to promote him to Captain of a different ship called the Joseph. Captain and Induction into E Pluribus Neo With Murex as his First Mate, Dibol continued carrying out operations until his last Neurokinetic Spike, which allowed him to make some difference in the war. On October 1, 2005, Dibol was among the numerous operatives who attacked one of the Assassin's copies, helping secure a victory whenver the connection allowed him. The following year, Oneironauts Operatives from the Linenoise and Proxy instances of the Matrix have consolidated into Syntax. With the amount of manpower available, and Stack's available connection with E Pluribus Neo operatives, the Oneironauts enlist in E Pluribus Neo's cause in order to carry on Morpheus's work. Whenever Stack was unable to lead the Oneironauts, Dibol would take the charge whenever possible, and if not, the role is unofficially defered to SEPET. Unlimit Campaign By April 2006, Dibol's attempts to warn Niobe about the General have failed to reach her ears when trying to contact one of her liaison officers, Vibb. By then, Anome has consumed cheat code vials meant for Agents, creating the Unlimit, forcing all organizations to carry out clean-up duty. On September 18, 2006, Dibol took part in an operation to eliminate Unlimit Officer Crop in Westview, where every available redpill operative swarmed his location. Dibol was among the operatives who dealt the most amount of damage to the Unlimit, recognized by Shimada for his efforts. A month later on October 27, Dibol took part in an operation to save Brenda Utley, a chief executive of Pendhurst-Amaranth from captivity. Dibol carried out reconnaissance duties to spot her location and led the rescue force to save her, leaving respect from Kid. Support Role During Fuscienne's stint as a liaison officer for E Pluribus Neo, Dibol provided tactical support for numerous field operations in the Matrix whenever time allowed it, where the two befriended each other, while Dibol had an unrequited love for her. Dibol extended the same respect to Zion liaison officers Harkee and Trepetia, despite the lack of faith in Zion leadership. For large-scale operations, Dibol took a short part in raiding one of the General's helipads in Morrell during 2007 alongside Fuscienne and Shimada, but had to pre-maturely evacuate during the final stages due to Sentinel patrols. Due to increased threats by the Sentinels, preventing him from jacking inside the Matrix for extensive periods of time, Dibol took refuge in the ruins of Japan, using it as a training ground for a self-defense course for EPN and Zion recruits. Missing in Action During the final days of the Matrix shutting down, Dibol was approached by Hatshepsut, a redpill operative who was in a relationship with Stack during their bluepill days. Hatshepsut is in danger by the Machines in Zero One and is requesting for assistance from the Oneironauts, including Stack. With intelligence from Hatshepsut, the rescue operation was deemed as a suicide mission, the chances of survival slim. Knowing this, the Oneironauts carried out their mission, the fates of the crews involved unknown. Category:The Matrix Online Category:Characters in MxO Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Redpills Category:Zionites Category:E Pluribus Neo